


Mystery Dungeon: Rescue Team Heroes

by GeotheTank



Series: Rescue Team Heroes! [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Izuku is the only Human Pokemon, MHA characters are pokemon, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Machop, Semi-anthology, THE BABIES ARE SHINY, Time Skips, Uraraka Ochako is a Ralts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeotheTank/pseuds/GeotheTank
Summary: It was a blur before Izuku woke up, he remembered a test, robots, and then an earth shaking rumble and a cry of pain not his own. Full of energy, he rushed without thinking, he went to jump, and then nothing. As he awakes to a form not his own, with strength he could only imagine, Izuku sets out to help others with his partner (A ralts named Ochako that sounded extremely familiar) by his side. But as disasters get worse, will they stick together through thick and thin to fix it?
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Series: Rescue Team Heroes! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835482
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Mystery Dungeon: Rescue Team Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the PMD remake, and it put ideas in my brain. Just got a new shift where I should have more writing time, so expect chapter 8 of OA relatively sorta kinda soonish at some point in the maybe future!

After cleaning Dagobah beach for ten months, Izuku had gotten used to the feeling of laying on his back, letting the cool breeze blow across his face as he rested. Savoring the moment of rest, he let his mind wander in thought as he listened for the calm repetitive noise of the waves washing in and out.

“ … are yo-…?”

That didn’t sound like All Might… 

“Are you …? You don’t …. -rt.”

A feeling of unease settled upon Izuku, like he had forgotten something or had overslept and his body realized it before his brain. But what could he have overslept for? Break wasn’t over yet. Right?

“You seem to … stirring. That’s good! I hope…”

All Might had congratulated him on finishing the cleanup of Dagobah beach, then gave him his quirk. There was something important after that though, what was it again?

“THE ENTRANCE EXAM!”

Shooting up at his own exclamation proved to be a bad choice however, as he headbutted the figure that had been leaning over his stirring form.

Lying down and wincing in pain, Izuku recovered surprisingly fast and regained his bearings to the sight of a pinkish-white figure with blue hair covering their eyes holding onto an orange horn sticking out of the front of their head. A quick check of his surroundings showed nothing but trees and ponds.

“Owww, why did it have to be in the horn…”

Scrambling to his feet Izuku bowed in a panic.

“I’m so sorry about that; I remembered something very important and panicked!”

Rubbing their horn, they turned to face Izuku.

“It’s fine! I know you didn’t mean anything by it. I can tell you’re a nice Machop. I’m Ochako, nice to meetcha!”

Holding out her hand, Ochako felt the Machop’s emotions shift from anxiousness and panic to confusion.

“Machop?”

She cocked her head before explaining with a confused tone.

“Yeah! You’re a sub-type like me with how green you are, but from every angle I can see you’re a Machop!” She raised the bangs covering her pink eyes to emphasize her point.

“What’s a Machop?”

She blinked. Okay,  _ that _ threw her for a loop, and the genuine feelings of confusion she sensed rolling off him in waves meant he wasn’t just messing with her.

“That’s uh, what you are? Like how I’m a Ralts?” She gestured up and down at him trying to convey something that, in her mind, should have been obvious.

Izuku meanwhile, had only just noticed his changed appearance as he inspected himself. Light green skin on his (apparently) naked body, with his arms having noticeable definition and muscle. Looking at his reflection in the nearby pond, he saw three green and yellow protrusions on top of his head, a toned stomach with nearly visible ribs, and a small tadpole-like tail.

Altogether it gave him the appearance of a sort of stocky green karate child.

“W-what am I? What happened to me?!”

Walking over, she gently patted him on the back as Izuku felt the new changes to his body.

“Hey, hey, it's okay. Breath with me, in, out, in, out.”

When she felt that the panicking Machop had calmed slightly, she continued,“What’s the last thing you remember before waking up?”

Her horn glowed a soft pink as a Persim berry floated shakily from a nearby tree down towards the two before she caught it and passed it to Izuku.

“Here, this should help.”

Taking a bite without thinking about it, Izuku rapidly felt his thoughts come into focus as the juices covered his tongue.

“I was at a test, I wasn’t doing well, and this huge robot showed up. Someone got hurt, and I just started running towards them. I… think I activated a power because I remember my legs feeling energized, and the rush of wind in my face as I jumped, but that’s it.”

Izuku finished the berry, not even realizing he’d been eating as he talked.

“That’s… strange. What was the test about?”

Scratching the back of his head he glanced away. “It was for UA, a school that has trained some of the best heroes in the world.”

A sharp gasp had him looking towards the Ralts, whose squeal of excitement echoed gently through the woods.

“A hero?! That’s awesome! I’ve been training to try and join a rescue team but the only one around here is team ACT and they don’t need a little Ralts like me…”

She bashfully kicked at a pebble. The sight made Izuku want to hug her. Taking the time to  _ really  _ inspect his surroundings, he tried to get her mind off the topic as he inspected the apparently  _ giant _ trees around the clearing.

“You said I was a… Machop? What does that mean exactly?”

Snapping out of her funk, Ochako scrunched her face (or at least what he could see of it behind that hair) and raised a hand to her chin.

“I haven’t actually met any personally until now! I know you’re a fighting type, and deceptively strong, but other than that I don’t really know anything specific. The main types you need to watch out for are fairy, flying, and psychic if I remember right.”

Izuku couldn’t help but stare in confusion.

“Fighting, fairy… What are you talking about ? I’m a little lost here.”

Ochako blinked and sighed, she had her work cut out for her.

“Take a seat…”

“Izuku.”

“Take a seat Izuku, I’m gonna give ya’ a crash course on pokemon.”

Once he’d gotten comfortable she continued.

“Ok so there are eighteen ‘types’ that categorize all pokemon and their attacks…”

* * *

  
  


By the time Ochako had finished her crash course on pokemon types, Izuku’s fingers were itching for a notebook that he no longer had.

“- of course, that’s only for single-types like you. When you have dual types like me, it gets a  _ lot _ more complicated. I’m fairy and psychic for example. Which means I’m  _ really _ resistant to fighting types like yourself.”

Rubbing his head, Izuku felt a bit of a headache forming. “Ok, I got the basics of it… I think. How do you actually...  _ use  _ moves though?”

Ochako adopted what Izuku was beginning to dub her ‘thinking face’. “I’m… not sure actually?”

At his disappointed look she quickly continued waving her arms in a panic.

“I mean for fighting types! I know when I use psychic moves it’s like I think really hard, and fairy type moves have me focusing on warm and bubbly thoughts. So uh, maybe that will help? My dad said it was about focus when he uses his, so maybe it depends on the pokemon too?”

Blinking, Izuku paused for a moment. “That... actually does, more than my last teacher helped me anyway. He just said to  _ ‘clench my buttocks and yell smash’  _ which wasn’t a huge help to be honest…”

Ochako walked over and slapped one of the larger but obviously dead trunks of the clearing. It had small gashes and nicks scattered across the gnarled bark. Ochako gave a small smirk.

“This is what I’ve been using to practice myself, lets see what you’ve got!” She walked off and sat on a fallen trunk nearby and watched, giving Izuku what he could only interpret as a thumbs up despite her lack of thumbs. “You’ve got this!”

Izuku strode up to the tree and glanced up the trunk’s length before his gaze was lost in the tangle of dead branches and foliage that had amassed nearly forty feet up. Here he was, an outsider in a body he didn’t understand, in a world he didn’t know, making friends with someone who was―up until twenty minutes prior― a complete stranger. He felt small.

He took a calming breath and closed his eyes, recalling All Might’s words:  _ ‘ _ **_CLENCH YOUR BUTTOCKS AND-_ ** _ ’  _

**_CRACK!_ **

Chunks of bark, grass, and moss scattered in behind him as Izuku opened his eyes, a modest fist-sized dent in the tree trunk greeting him. After a moment, the mild sting of bark and tree pulp shards ran up his arm; unpleasant but not painful.

_ ‘That didn’t feel like One For All… My arm feels totally fine. _ ’ Izuku inspected his right arm and despite it being… green, it looked healthy and toned. It certainly wasn’t the limb explosion All Might had warned him might happen. He turned to Ochako who was flinging debris away from her perch before clapping softly.

“Not bad! That looked like Mega Punch to me, though that’s a normal type move.  _ Waaaay  _ stronger than I expected though! I’ve been attacking that tree for a while and barely left a mark!” She paused, rubbing her temples before speaking. “Hmmm… A lot of fighting types use the different elemental punches, so we might be on the right track. Try… focusing on refining the Mega Punch maybe?”

“Focus huh...”

‘ _ Clench my butt… Focus… Scream smash... _ ’ Taking another breath, Izuku lined himself with the tree.

_ ‘Clench...’ _

He tightened himself as Ochako giggled.

_ ‘Focus...’ _

Ochako’s laughter faded away as the tranquil melodies of the clearing entered his mind.

**“SMA-”**

A blur of wind, debris, and screaming.

* * *

Izuku had done as he was instructed; he focused, clenched and screamed just as All Might taught him. It hadn’t occurred to him that using a quirk that was about as new to him as this ‘Machop’ body was perhaps, a bad, or at the very least, risky idea. 

What he  _ had _ expected was the sting of tree bark and trunk shards running up his arm once more. 

What he  _ had not _ expected, was for his fist to pass  _ through  _ the tree like a fish through water. 

He  _ had expected _ to open his eyes to a hopefully larger dent in the forty foot tree he was mercilessly punching.

He  _ had not _ expected a gale of wind where the tree once stood.

He _ had not _ expected to black out after being thrown like a baseball going mach 1 into Ochako’s barrier. 

But this was a new world, and normal expectations didn’t apply here.

* * *

  
  


As the wind died down, allowing Ochako to drop the barrier she had thrown up on pure instinct, she took in the now destroyed clearing and the machop who had gotten thrown bodily into her barrier from the force of his own punch.

The tree that had been her goal to just  _ scratch _ was now little more than firewood and kindling; only a hole in the earth with bits of upturned roots marked where it once stood.

She looked back down at the now sleeping machop, unable to hold the shiver that ran down her spine at the display of raw strength.

‘ _ I’ve never seen a focus punch do that before. And he’s supposed to be a rookie like me?! What will he be like when he evolves?!’ _

Ochako knew the Machop line was stronger than most fighting types, just like the Abra line was smarter than most psychics, but she had never seen anything near the level of destruction she just witnessed. As she checked on the knocked out pokemon though, she noticed the beginnings of bruising cover his arm.

She let out a sigh of relief even if she felt bad about it.

_ ‘Well at least he can’t throw punches around like that without a drawback.’ _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Join me in the hoard discord! Its a hub of MHA fanfiction authors, meme spewers, and readers!
> 
> https://discord.gg/KEnMHKA


End file.
